noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Muzaka
Muzaka is the former Lord of the Werewolves and at one time, the only friend of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. According to Frankenstein's theory, he is the one responsible for Rai's 820-year long hibernation. Appearance Muzaka has a tall, muscular, fair-skinned body that is covered with large battle scars. Muzaka has long silvery-white hair, with grayish blue eyes. Under the affects of the Union's control, his eyes appeared conpletely white, showing no irises or pupils. During the time he was sleeping and after his awakening, his attire consists of only black briefs. However, in the past he wore a light brown pants and a red blazer with white fur lining. Background Muzaka was the former Lord of the Werewolves before he betrayed them. It was also believed by many including his race that he was dead. At an unknown point in time, he met and befriended Rai before betraying him. Personality In the past, he seems quite lively and relaxed, but slightly acting cool and arrogant; much like the previous Lord. He is also seen to be rather caring as he says that he is glad to see someone taking care of his friend, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, who must have befriended him after seeing some good qualities in him. Obviously, during his battle against Rai, he is very violent and aggressive. Plot In Chapter 286 the 9th Elder is seen entering into a gigantic room where Muzaka is first seen immersed in fluid within a large experimental pod. The 9th Elder regretfully whispers that the Union may soon be in need of his power. In Chapter 311, Ignes Kravei decides to awaken him, in order to avenge her father's death by pressing a button in some sort of remote control. The tube which contained him instantly breaks apart and Muzaka is awakened. He then experiences a severe headache which causes him to emit a powerful scream, causing the lab to explode. Rai immediately recognizes Muzaka's aura. Muzaka then continuously mutters Rai's name, transforms and proceeds to confront Rai. Rai orders Frankenstein to evacuate immediately with the children whilst Kentas and the 5th Elder decide to flee and report his existence to the 2nd Elder. A battle between Rai and Muzaka begins. During the battle, many things are revealed about him. In Frankenstein's memory, Muzaka often visited the Noblesse's Mansion to see Rai and that he also knew of Frankenstein, after being reported by his subsidiary werewolves about him. Also, when Rai traps him in a blood field, he is fully awakened and it is revealed that his last memories were frozen during the fight against Rai in the past. He also mentions something about Rai constantly stopping him from something. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess As the former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka is undoubtedly an immensely powerful individual. Frankenstein hypothesized that he was the primary factor behind Rai's 820 year hibernation. This fact alone is proof of his enormous power. His scream of pain created an ultrasonic shockwave that destroyed the Union research facilities and leveled the surrounding forest. Muzaka's transformation released enough aura energy to cause the surrounding mountains to shake. Like all werewolves, Muzaka is able to transform and utilizes his claws as his chief weapon. *'Claws:' Like all werewolves, Muzaka's razor-sharp claws are able to create airborne kinetic shockwaves powerful enough to destroy land for miles. Muzaka can imbue his claws with his aura, giving them the power to cleave a large mountain in half and blow away a large forest, causing an earthquake. He can also create deep fissures in the ground that spread for miles across a mountain range. It should be noted that this was all done in his weakened state. This display of might is enough to cause Kentas, Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and Rajak to tremble in fear. *'Sonic Howl:''' Muzaka can produce ultrasonic shockwaves with his howls and screams. These have enough power to cause a large research facility and the surrounding forest to explode and shake the surrounding mountains. He also used this technique against Rai's Blood Field, and was able to disperse it with ease. Transformation Like all werewolves, Muzaka can transform his body into a much larger, more muscular, and overall a more wolf-like form. In this form, his claws elongate and become more bladelike, and his abilities and senses are enhanced. Category:Union Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Lord